


The White-Crested Banana Fish of Toinavensoy

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has as many favorite parts of her as there are galaxies in the universe - and he fully intends to list them all. </p><p>Milestone minific for the prompt "Ten/Rose cute".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White-Crested Banana Fish of Toinavensoy

“No. This one. Right here.”

She crossed her eyes to look down her nose at the point where his finger was resting just on the tip.

“It’s shaped just like the Krollflax galaxy, you know.” He removed his finger, and bent in to kiss the freckle he’d been covering.

“And this, right here?” - he kissed a crescent-shaped scar just under her chin - “Why, this is a perfect replica of a white-crested banana fish from Toinavensoy. Fun word, that. Toinavensoy.”

“But this, Rose Tyler, this is my favorite part of you,” he said, brushing his thumb across her lips. “So expressive. You chew them when you’re working out a puzzle. You press them together when you’re embarrassed or surprised. But by far, my favorite thing? Is what your lips do when I do….THIS!”

Rose squealed with laughter as his hands attacked her sides, tickling her mercilessly.


End file.
